1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data exchange using a portable computer. More particularly, the invention relates to selection of a connection port for data exchange.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The use of portable computers has grown dramatically in the past few years for a wide variety of applications. Conventional portable computers include lap-top computers and handheld computers. These portable computers typically include personal information management capabilities that include data, such as address list files and calendar files that are frequently updated by the user. Portable computers that include such information are also referred to as connected organizers when they can be connected to other data sources. Many portable computer users also use desktop computers or have access to other data repositories that manage data similar to the data carried in the portable computers.
The connected organizers are especially useful when the data stored in the portable computer can be easily synchronized with the data maintained in the other data repositories. This data synchronization is essential when the data can be modified by the user in two different changeable databases, such as one set of data disposed in the portable computer and another set of data disposed in one of the other data repositories. One method of synchronization, provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,202, issued to Kucala on Mar. 10, 1998, reconciles two changeable databases with minimal user interaction. For example, the user can simply press a synchronization button on a docking port to cause the synchronization.
However, for some portable computers more than one physical path is available to exchange the data for synchronization between the portable computer and the other data repository. Conventional methods typically only work predictably with one pre-set physical pathway. The success of user attempts to synchronize using other pathways tends to be much less predictable, especially if the portable computer can use more than one port for a data exchange. The portable computer can exchange data for many purposes other than data file synchronization. For example, the data exchange can include the receipt of electronic mail, or exchanging data with an Internet service provider. For all of these data exchange applications, what is required, and not provided by the previous systems, is a solution that minimizes user input while assuring that the data is reliably and predictably exchanged between the portable computer and the other data repository using the port intended by the user, when more than one physical pathway is available for the data exchange.
Various embodiments of the invention provide for selection of a port in a portable computer as a pathway for exchanging data between the portable computer and an external data source. These embodiments can function with a variety of physical accessories, such as docking port cradles and modems, that connect the portable computer with apparatus that include an external data source.
Some of the embodiments provide methods that include receiving a request signal for data exchange, and determining whether the signal is from a physical accessory. If the signal is from a physical accessory, the portable computer exchanges data through the corresponding physical accessory. On the other hand, if the portable computer determines that the signal is not from a physical accessory, the portable computer exchanges data through a predetermined port, such as a default port, or a port specified by the user as a preferred port. Certain users exchange data at different times using different ports in conjunction with different physical accessories, but use only one exclusive port that does not connect to a physical accessory. Various embodiments of the invention assure that expectations regarding data exchanges for these users never fail due to an improper port selection, as long as the one exclusive port is selected as the preferred port.
A primary goal of the invention is to provide an improved user experience by minimizing the number of taps or button pushes needed to select a port for exchanging data. Another goal of the invention is to inform the user of which port is being used during the data exchange and which port was most recently used after the data exchange.
A first aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a method for selecting a port for data exchange in a portable computer. A second aspect of the invention is implemented in an embodiment that is based on a portable computer capable of implementing the method for selecting a port for data exchange. A third aspect of the invention is implemented in a system for selecting a port for data exchange.
These, and other, goals and aspects of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.